


aftermath

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Pre academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: pre academy drabble from bones view
Kudos: 6





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the punctuation

you don't want a piece of this cat and mouse game. the constant back and forth, running for you life. being afraid every minute that theyre catching up, right behind you every second of every day. it seems thrilling in movies. exciting. it pure terror to live it.  
it's worse being so afraid and not able to tell anyone.  
I'm standing in the bathroom of my quarters, clutching the countertop after a flashback of what got me here. joss. the broken plate.... the aftermath.  
I could never defend myself. if I fought back. if- if I even thought about it... it would have been so much worse.  
my head snaps up and I meet my green eyes, red rimmed from tears I diidnt know I shed.  
snap out of it. that was a long time ago. get ahold of ypurself. youre better now. youre fine. youre fine.  
could you imagine if someone saw me like this? if my family saw me crying over something so long ago. they didn't know then. why should they know now? it doesn't matter now, we're divorced.  
the church would hate to know. we were so involved in our church. they hated our divorce even. well more like they hated me. they forgave joss long ago. I wonder if she told our story but with opposite rolls?  
that also doesn't matter. I don't go there anymore. they made it clear I wasn't welcome. they never said anything, but their eyes  
my eyes. stop crying. stop crying. your fine.  
I'm fine.  
I promise.


End file.
